Summer (MySims Islanders DS)
Summer appears in the DS version of MySims Islanders. She runs the Res-Q Headquarters on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Summer has had a roller coaster of a life – and she’s only 25! From the cutest baby, to the popular chick at school, to the cheerleading superstar, to the intelligent and professional business women, who is the lifeguard running the Res-Q HQ. She’s done it all! Oh, and she is the #-Queen! Tasks Task 1 – #JustKeepSwimming~ Requirements: Play and complete the Just Keep Swimming~ minigame Introduction: Oh no! name! I really need your help! I’m supposed to be in two places at once at the moment! I’ve agreed to run a swimming class as part of our “Be safe around the sea” week, but I have soooooooo much paperwork to do. Do you think you could run the swimming class while I finish up with this paperwork? I’d really appreciate it! Hint: N/A Completion: Oh name, thank you! I’ve received such great reviews about the class you taught – we have to do this again! This is going to be amazing! Reward: Fish Tank Blueprint, Mirror Blueprint, Dolphin Mosaic Blueprint Task 2 – #RUDE Requirements: Clean off the graffiti on the side of the Res-Q HQ Introduction: Omigosh! AGAIN!?! Oh, sorry name – someone’s gone and dumped their graffiti on the side of the HQ! It’s so rude! Do people have no respect these days?! I don’t suppose you could help me clean it up quickly could you? Hint: Just wash off the paint, it shouldn’t be too hard! Completion: Oh it looks soooooo much better now! Thankies! Reward: Summer’s Outfit, Lifejacket Top Task 3 – #LemmeTakeASelfie Requirements: Computer with 20 Beach Ball, 20 Soccer Ball and 4 Musical Note Introduction: OH NO! OH NO! HELP! NAME! It’s an EMERGANCY! You need to build me a new computer … why? My old one just broke and I can’t upload any selfies now! Hint: You’ll have to look underground for those essences, name. Completion: Oh my sweet lord thank you! Sorry if I sounded a little rude earlier, I was a little stressed hehe… Reward: Computer Blueprint Dialogue Introduction to Player *Welcome to the Res-Q HQ – here to keep you safe! I’m Summer, how may I help you? Before you start doing Tasks for Summer *I love softball – almost as much as I love cheerleading! *I love water – almost so much that I could be a mermaid, hahaha! *I love music - dance just shakes the stress away! After all Tasks have been completed for Summer *The island’s looking great right now – you’ve had a big impact name! *Thanks for your help around here, it has made things #SoooooooMuchEasier. *Life is like a swimming pool. You dive into the water, but you can't see how deep it is! *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Watch yourself name, he’s a bit of a #notdope dude! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff